


Drinks and Such

by Violet_Rose



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy birthday Norman! lol, M/M, aka orgy, so not sorry, ultimate prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all visiting Los Angeles for whatever reason (does it matter really?) and Sean invites Andy and Jon back to his home with Norman for a few drinks.  Somehow a few drinks turns into a foursome.  I mean, why the hell not?</p>
<p>Part of the Daddy!kink fic challenge prompt whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Such

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snazzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/gifts).



> For Elle because she challenged me on her damn prompts so I said fine, I'll see how many damn prompts I can fit into one story. Apparently the answer is 17. I don't back down from a challenge lol. Here are her prompts if you're interested, see if you can find them all weaved in: http://snazzelle.tumblr.com/post/106472893457/daddy-kink-gentle-dom-sentence-starters
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday Elle. I hope the Sean muse will let me sleep now. Totally unbetaed with mistakes throughout I'm sure... and I think I made up a few words. Please forgive me.
> 
> OH and Happy Birthday, Normski! For you as well bc I know you stalk yourself on the interwebs and read all the crap we write. And now I'm going to sleep, please forgive my exhausted ramblings.

Norman’s blush spread down his shoulders as Sean worked his pants off his legs. This was _not_ what he thought Sean had meant when he said he was inviting Andy and Jon back to his place for some drinks, but undoubtedly, whenever you put a drink into Sean, his dick became interested. One drink turned into eight and Sean started talking about their sexcapades with Jon and Andy which led them to here: Sean’s bedroom.

“Come on, baby, show them how beautiful you are naked,” Sean coaxed, pulling his arms from over his face. Jon and Andy sat across the room in the wingback chairs, watching the pair on the bed intently. “I know they’ve seen you naked. Seen you stroking yourself, stretching your pretty asshole, cumming all over yourself.” Pulling Norman down a little farther on the bed by his legs, he laid down next to the blushing man. “"I think it's time for some play, don't you? We have to get the party started so our friends can get involved.”

Norman grunted, adjusting himself on the bed, looking down his nude body to see the matching looks of pure lust on Andy and Jon’s faces. Jon for the moment was the only one rubbing himself through his jeans. Andy just looked… hungry. Sean adjusted next to him, stripping himself bare quickly, but of course the man hardly wore any clothes to begin with so it was a quick process. His cock bobbed as it was released from its confines. Tossing his discarded clothes over the side of the bed, he smacked Norman’s arm. “You have to do something for me before I do something for you, though.”

Norman rolled his eyes. He knew this game. Rolling over, he straddled Sean’s legs, choosing to ignore the other two silent men in the room- for now. As he leaned over his lover, Sean grinned. “Put Daddy's cock in your mouth,” he groaned. Complying, Norman dipped his head, licking from his belly button down to the base of his cock. Taking the head between his lips, he licked lazily at the slit, not so secretly enjoying the taste as he moaned as the saltiness touched his tongue. Sean groaned, “Good boy.”

Norman heard Sean open the drawer next to the bed, tossing what he already knew to be a tube of lube on the bed. “You look so pretty with your head in my lap, baby. Keep going." Sean looked at the other two men across the room under hooded eyes. He watched them as they watched him, Norman’s lips sealed deliciously around his cock as his tongue worked the vein. “Isn’t he beautiful boys?” All he got was an answering, indistinguishable moan. “Ya know you can strip down too. Join us. Just need to get him a little more ready."

Norman’s head bounced in his lap as he sucked eagerly, his body moving with his enthusiasm. Sean pushed him back as soon as hands came to hold his hips. “Daddy’s had enough now, stop that. Come here baby and sit on my face.”

Andy visibly twitched at the sound of the word "daddy" coming out of Sean’s voice, but gave no other indication that his arousal had changed so Sean kept going, prodding at the man between his legs to release his cock. Norman groaned, a hand going between his legs to stroke his own cock. “Seanie…” He glanced back over his shoulder nervously, suddenly very conscious of himself.

“It’s okay, baby. Let yourself go. Let them see how beautiful you are as I get you ready.” Norman slowly made his way up Sean’s body, kissing a wet trail as he went, flicking his tongue over a nipple. “That’s it pretty boy, come let daddy taste you.”

With his hands braced against the wall behind the bed, Norman felt Sean’s chin hit his balls as his tongue lapped at them and a streak up his now leaking cock. Well practiced hands spread his ass cheeks apart, rubbing a single finger around his puckered hole. Rustling was heard behind them, glancing back he saw both Jon and Andy stripping off their clothes. Squirming as Sean’s tongue traveled farther south, daring to lick over the ridges of his entrance. “Okay, I don’t-“

Sean smacked his ass once, hard, leaving a nice red mark in its wake. “Don’t you want to make me proud, baby? Sit still for us.” Behind him, he felt the bed dip. Sean just grinned up at him. “Nevermind, go see Andy. He’s got something for you baby.”

Andy had picked up the lube, popping the cap open as Norman climbed off of Sean’s body, still on all fours. He bent down, resting his forehead on his forearms, baring his ass. “Did you know you have the cutest butt I’ve ever seen, Norman?” The sound of his British accent sent a shiver down his spine, making him spread his legs wider, almost begging for his fingers. “Now come here, let daddy put his fingers inside of you.” Sean smirked at Andy. Apparently he wasn’t the only one with a daddy kink.

Jon appeared at his side, naked with his cock protruding out in front of him. Norman pulled at him, bringing him up on the bed with him. He licked the head cautiously, looking up at Jon’s face to see his reaction. His chest heaved as Norman wrapped his lips around the head, licking it softly just as he had Sean’s. Jon groaned, running his fingers through his hair, combing it back from his temple. “Damn, Norm, you are so good at this.”

Norman just groaned his agreement as Andy’s wet fingers swirled around his entrance. “Think you can still concentrate with my fingers inside of you?” To test it, he pressed in one finger, swirling it around until he found Norman’s prostate, making the man buck against his finger. Groaning loudly, Norman took more of Jon’s cock in his mouth, spit dribbling down the shaft as Andy pressed in another finger and then another. Slowly, he finger fucked him, stretching his hole as wide as it would go. “So beautiful.”

Sean lay next to the scene, lazily stroking his cock to the beautiful live-action porn next to him. He never thought he'd be so turned on at the sight of Norman between two men, neither of which being him. Norman's sounds around Jon's cock escalated as Andy's fingers obviously found his prostate, prodding it incessently. His cock leaking onto the bedsheets beneath his body. 

Suddenly, Norman released Jon's cock, letting it smack wetly against his stomach as he lurched to the side, effectively releasing Andy's fingers from his ass. "Stop, God, please stop," he groaned, breathing heavily. 

He snuggled into Sean's chest as he pet at his hair, pulling him into his warmth. "Aw, too much for you baby?" He couldn't hide the smirk in his voice.

"Fuck you, Seanie," he grumbled, trying to calm his heart rate without fucking his cock into the soft skin at Sean's hip.

"No, no, Norman. You have it wrong baby. We're going to fuck _you_. You're going to be a writhing, screaming mess with cum all over you when we're done. Now come up here and give daddy a kiss."

With a soft grunt, Norman did as requested, his body already submitting to the man beneath him. This was a well-practiced bedroom routine with them, but he had never, _never_ , brought any of this kink into the bedroom with Andy or Jon. His lips pressed softly to Sean's, a loving display of affection between the two, almost to signify that this was still between them. It was still Flandus, but Sean was giving Jon and Andy permission to touch tonight in his presence. And holy fuck Norman didn't know if he was going to survive the night.

Sean broke the kiss first, hands still petting along Norman's skin and combing through his hair. "Do you want to fuck your daddy first tonight?"

Norman just nodded obediently, throwing a leg over his hips as he adjusted himself. Sean folded his hands behind his head as his lover sank himself down on his cock. Jon let out a small gasp as Norman took his length and girth easily, throwing his head back and moaning as he seated himself properly. Hands flat on Sean's perfect chest, he slowly began to move, everything and everyone else in the room forgotten even though they were only inches away. Both Jon and Andy watched in adoration as Norman's body flowed like a liquid, working himself on Sean's cock.

Sean smiled as he watched Andy and Jon watch his lover work for his own release. Norman knew the unspoken rule of not to touch himself until Sean said so his cock bobbed freely with his movements, flushing from neglect. He was half afraid that Norman wouldn't last from over stimulation. "Jon, the nightstand, grab the black box in there would you?" he husked as he stilled Norman's movements with his hands on his hips.

"Sean... no... I can do it," Norman moaned.

"I know, baby, but you look so pretty in it."

Jon reached over, taking the box out and handed it to Sean who in turn handed it to Norman. "Try that on, and I'll wait here." Norman grunted but stood up, releasing Sean's cock from his body. "Go on. Let our friends see you put it on."

Andy and Jon watched with interest as Norman opened the box, taking the device out of it before throwing it back at Jon to put back in the drawer. The box went neglected on the bed as their interest was still in the strapping item in his hands. With gentle care, Norman held his cock in his hand as he slid one loop on it, fitting the other over his balls, tightening it to where it was comfortable with only a slight hiss as it restricted the blood flow to his cock.

"Mmm, so pretty baby. Go and let Andy tighten it for you," Sean cooed from the bed.

Andy eagerly met him halfway. He ran his hands gently over the other man's body, light finger-tip brushes making him shudder before his fingers ghosted over his cock to the strap at the side. He carefully tightened it only a little. Norman's lust darkened eyes followed his hands as they remained on his cock, stroking him slowly. "You are _beautiful_ , Norman," he whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

"Andy," Sean continued from the bed, clearly still the man in control tonight. "Why don't you take next."

Andy's hands continued to roam the other man's body as their kiss intensified as he seemed to finally be given the green light. With a nip of his lip, he switched their positions, pushing Norman towards the mattress. "Bend over for me, baby."

Norman leaned forward, putting his forearms on the bed in front of him. Jon was now laying next to Sean, both men lazily stroking their cocks at the sight in front of them. Norman held his head up, licking his reddened plump lips as Andy slid home. A wave of pleasure washed over the features of his face, interrupting his act of seduction. He groaned long and low as Andy slowly started to build momentum, dragging his fingers along in the bedsheets as his hips rock back of their own cognizance.

Andy’s hands still maintained their dance around his lover’s naked flesh, petting and pulling until Norman just couldn’t take it anymore. “ _Fuck_ , Andy. _Harder_ ,” he groaned, thrusting his hips back in emphasis.

A devilish grin appeared on Sean’s face as Norman became the bossy bottom he knew him to be. “Hm, he’s getting bossy don’t you think? Jon why do you slide down there and shut him up.” Jon looked at Sean for a beat and then back down at Norman as his hands found their way to his ankles, desperately pulling at the man as Andy’s force picked up, so he did. As his cock inched closer to Norman’s bouncing face, Jon wondered just how safe his cock would be but once the lips latched onto the weeping head of his cock, all thought processes stopped. The force from Andy’s thrusts sent Norman forward onto his cock, nearly choking him before being pulled back from the retreat. The whole experience was unearthly as he watched the fine line of Norman’s back arch with each movement down to his swollen lips sucking greedily at his flesh. Andy leaned forward, changing his angle, grunting now with each rough thrust into Norman’s body. Jon wondered just _how_ this man was taking such abuse and sucking his cock so deliciously at the same time, but he wasn’t going to ask. At least not until Andy fumbled slightly, after three stout thrusts and a single, strained shout. Slowly, he stumbled back into one of the winged back chairs, the skin on his hips red from the abusive beating against Norman’s ass cheeks. “Bloody hell,” he mumbled. A slight sheen of sweat on his chest reflected in the pale light of the room as he adjusted himself, his spent cock slowly withering.

Norman remained slumped on the bed, still sucking greedily at Jon’s cock. Sean’s voice rang out once again, slicing through the thick haze of lust in the room. “Normie, baby, why don’t you show Jon what a great rider you are?”

Norman slowly pulled off Jon’s cock, making a show of swirling his tongue around the head before climbing all the way back up on the bed to straddle the younger man. Jon scooted back slightly so he would have room, laying all the way down just as Sean had done earlier in the night. Norman took up the same position as well, sinking himself down with Jon’s cock sheathed tightly inside. “Oh fucking hell, how are you still so tight?” Jon breathed, hands going to Norman’s hips to hold him still for a moment. Norman groaned at the restraint, rocking his hips regardless of the strong hands holding tighter to his hips, leaving white marks that might turn to bruises by morning as he tried to keep him still. “Fuck, Norm, give me a second.”

“Need to _move_ ,” he just whined, his own hand making a grab at his own trapped cock before catching himself and looking over at Sean.

“Not yet, baby, but soon. Very soon,” he cooed at him as he reached down and grabbed the lube. “Always wanted to try something with you like this.”

A minute later, Jon loosened his death grip on Norman’s hips, allowing the other man to plant his hands and fuck himself down on his cock. It was a smooth, practiced motion as his ass bounced down against his abdomen, eliciting a sickeningly sweet smacking sound between their bodies. They felt the bed dip as Sean moved behind Norman, coating his fingers with lube. “Want to feel just how tight our Normie can get, Jon?” His voice held a dangerous tone to it, with a hint of mischief. Jon just groaned his answer, way beyond the ability to form intelligible words at this point as he watched his cock disappear deep inside Norman’s willing body. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Norman almost shouted as cool lube-slick fingers grazed his stretched entrance, leaning forward more on Jon’s body, moving his hands to either side of his broad shoulders for support, but not once faltering his motion.

Sean huffed behind him as the lubed fingers slicked around to his balls and down Jon’s disappearing shaft accidentally. "Stop bouncing up and down, you're distracting me from my work." 

Norman huffed back, but stilled his hips, using the moment to lean down and capture Jon’s lips in a fierce challenge. Jon’s arms wrapped tightly around Norman’s back, bringing them down to be chest to chest as he thrust his cock in down to the base and held it there. “Fuck, yes that’s perfect, hold him there,” Sean breathed.

At the feeling of more than a finger, both Norman and Jon shouted but Sean shushed both of them with dark promises. “Just wait. Better than any porn _ever_. Fuck we should be filming this.”

Slowly, Norman was stretched as he lay in Jon’s strong arms, wrapped tightly around his back with whispered words of love in his ear as Sean slowly worked his way inside next to Jon’s cock. Norman just whispered over and over again, “Please don’t move yet, don’t move.”

“It’s all right Normie baby, just hold tight. It will feel good in a second,” Sean purred as he pressed in another inch.

“Fuck you, you ever had two cocks up your ass at once?!” Norman hissed from the protection of Jon’s neck.

“Maybe we should stop…,” Jon tried, but Sean cut him off.

“You’ve had my cock and a dildo up there at the same time. I don’t see how this is any different. Hell, it should be better. Jon has a pulsing, hot cock. Better than some plastic thing from China.” Jon’s eyebrows raised at that, even though his cock was ten kinds of uncomfortable being rammed next to someone else’s cock like that _inside_ another man’s asshole (he was still claiming straight regardless of what anyone said after this). But hell, the image was kind of hot and now he had Norman shaking in his arms as Sean’s dick squeezed its way inside.

Gently Sean started to slide and _oh_ Jon can see why he wanted to do this. He made a mental note to carry a dildo with him the next time he was going to meet up with Norman because _fuck_. It was tight and wet mixed with a liquid fire that shot straight to his balls and fuck he wasn’t going to last long. His fingers flexed on Norman’s back, his hips wanting to move but not daring to budge given how tight the space was but it was beginning to not matter as Sean’s cock gave him the friction he needed and within seconds he held Norman in a bone crushing hug as grunted out his orgasm, feeling cum drip down onto his balls.

“Holy fuck, I felt that,” Sean breathed as he continued to thrust steadily into Norman. “Fuck that was amazing,” he groaned.

Jon hissed as he pulled his cock out, letting Sean take over. In a quick move, Sean’s hands flipped Norman over onto his back and unclasped the cock and ball strap. “Cum on yourself for me baby, I wanna see you. Fuck you’re so beautiful like this,” he whispered down to Norman, but the other man was already gone.

His blue eyes were nearly black with lust blown irises with hands fumbling but never finding purchase as Sean drove into him. Muscles in his arms and stomach began to tense and untense spasmically, with the only word he could muster as his cock exploded onto his chest, “ _Sean_.”

Jon was too caught up in watching Norman’s body roll with each wave of cum to see Sean finally lose it but that didn’t matter as the other’s body finally relaxed against the sheets, eyelids drifting closed. Sean stood up from the bed, grabbing several towels from the bathroom and tossing one at Andy’s sleeping form in the chair and another at Jon before straddling Norman’s motionless body on the bed. He was gentle as he wiped the cum off his stomach before picking up his legs and wiping down the backs of his thighs and around his entrance. “I’ll put some vaseline on you later,” he said quietly before tossing the towel in the general direction of the bathroom. Jon threw his towel on top of Sean’s before tossing the lube bottle at Andy to wake him up to get cleaned up.

Sean settled in, leaving Norman between him and Jon. Stroking his fingers through the long locks, he whispered, “I think it’s bathtime, don’t you?”

Norman groaned and rolled over towards Jon, burrowing his head into his chest. “Fuck off,” he mumbled.

“Aw come on baby!” he laughed.

Jon just wrapped his arms around Norman, closing his eyes. He felt Sean’s body settle over Norman’s back with a mumbled, “Come here then, I wanna cuddle.”

“Fuckin’ octopus,” came the response as Norman pushed back from Jon slightly so Sean could get an arm around.

“Hey Andy!” Sean shouted a little louder. An answering groan came from across the room. “Come on, time for bed.”


End file.
